Red vs Blue with Multiverser: Project Freelancer
by ShepardisaBOSS
Summary: It all began with Project Freelancer, "a military organization gone horribly wrong. The men in charge were corrupt, and the soldiers following them were blind." I was one of the latter, but I wasn't even close to being blind. This is the story of Michael the Multiverser/Agent Massachusetts. Follows Seasons 9 & 10 flashbacks. OC/OC, OC/South, York/Carolina, eventual OC/Carolina.


**Well, I figured that I might as well do this, in order to give some background to certain things mentioned in "Red vs. Blue with Multiverser: The Blood Gulch Chronicles." So, here's the prequel to it all.**

**"Red vs. Blue with Multiverser: Project Freelancer."**

**Now then, here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _RED VS. BLUE _IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! IT IS THE RIGHTFUL PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH!**

**So with that out of the way, we can begin…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Agent Massachusetts<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Now:<em>

* * *

><p>"I swear to the Multiverse, I don't know why I sign up for shit like this," I muttered to myself.<p>

As I did so, I found myself back to back with two figures- a man and a woman- wearing MJOLNIR armor, all three of us surrounded by a shit ton of enemy soldiers. With said soldiers aiming their guns at us.

**"Attention, assholes!"** the apparent leader of this group yelled out. **"Stand down, you are surrounded! Give us the data file now!"**

"Yeah, here's a better idea!" I called out. "You let us go without a fight, and you all get to go home alive!"

Judging by the sounds of their safeties going off, I don't think they liked my suggestion.

"Any **more** bright ideas, kid?" the woman asked sarcastically.

Now, you're probably wondering how we got here. First, let's start at the beginning...

* * *

><p><em>Minutes ago:<em>

* * *

><p>Two soldiers were patrolling the perimeter of Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility, located in the Arctic Ocean.<p>

Now, the location alone made me not want to go. Yet here I am, shadowing these two along with my new teammates. In the middle of the freaking Arctic.

Life's a bitch like that.

Well, introductions are in order, I suppose. Name's Michael Verser, and I'm here to make sure that the teammates I'm shadowing don't get themselves killed during their mission. Of course, considering my Multiverser powers, that isn't exactly hard to do.

What is a Multiverser, you ask? Well, a Multiverser is a being that was once human, but died in their old life before being given the chance for a new one. Biggest upside: Multiversers have the power to literally do anything. We are Omnipotent (all-powerful), Omniscient (all-knowing), and Omnipresent (can be anywhere and everywhere at once, very useful for traveling the Multiverse). Basically, we're demi-gods.

Multiversers like me use our abilities however we see fit, and we always use them to travel across the Multiverse. By that, I mean we inhabit worlds that we thought only existed in fiction (TV shows, movies, books, etc.), yet are very much real. After inhabiting these worlds, we either help the heroes achieve their goals (befriending them in the process), or become said heroes by making them a part of us (they still exist, but they become more akin to split personalities. I should know, seeing as I have a few of them in me right now).

Now, there may not be many of us, but we make up for quantity with quality. Same can be said for my teacher/best friend, Duncan Verser, the King of the Multiversers. He's a good guy- or at least, his actions are meant for the greater good- but he can be a bit of a dick.

Case in point, the Multiversal Prank War.

Still, there's no one else I'd rather have in my corner than him. Better to have a nutcase **with** you than **against** you, after all.

But I'm getting off track. Recently, I've arrived here in the world of _Red vs. Blue,_ a comedy series created in our world by Rooster Teeth. One of my favorite shows to watch when I was still human. Specifically, I've decided to start off in the past, during the Project Freelancer arc. Of course, in order to not draw too much attention, I had to disguise _Avalon_ as a regular sniper rifle, and _Masamune_ as a regular katana. Kept _Equinox_ the same, though.

Which brings me to here. I'm shadowing a couple Freelancers right now, all as a part of my plan to infiltrate Project Freelancer and try to change things. Every journey begins with a single step. This frozen, boring-ass place in the middle of nowhere is that first step.

Hey, everybody has to start somewhere.

Two guards made their way past me. Scully and Murphy, if I remember correctly. "Christ is it cold or what?"

"Uh huh," Murphy said boringly.

"How cold do you think it is? Scully asked. "It has to be at least below freezing, right?"

"Well, there's ice," Murphy stated. "So, yeah. Freezing."

"Patrolling in the ice. Give me a fucking break," Scully complained. "You know who **doesn't** have to patrol, in the middle of the night, in the **ice?"**

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

**"Jenkins.** I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now, back in his rack, with his big fucking melonhead on a soft pillow."

"Yeah, that's Jenkins."

As I moved into position and shocked the hell out of the other person hiding up here, Scully continued "You know I had terminal duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks, man!"

"Well lucky you," Murphy sarcastically said as he moved toward the other door, where I hovered above him, attaching my zip line to the ceiling.

"And then I make **one** fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins-"

"Uh huh, that's great." Those were his last words as I swooped in, knocked him out and picked him up, Batman style. Which slightly angered the female Freelancer over the loss of her kill. I motioned to her to stay where she was before moving forward.

"-And the next thing you know, I'm out on patrol," Scully continued, unknowing of what just happened. "And then Jenkins gets my next terminal duty, and I get to freeze my ass off out here...with...Murphy?" He finally noticed that his friend was missing. "Come on Murphy. Hey where are ya? Murph." He was starting to get worried, evidenced by how he pulled out his pistol and searched the area. "Stop messing around Murph. Murph."

Turning on my voice modulator, I called out in Murphy's voice "Yeah, in here. Thought I heard something."

Chuckling to himself, Scully holstered the pistol and made his way to where I was. "Oh yeah, what'd you hear, a...ghost?" he trailed off as he saw Murphy stuck to the wall with a shitload of duct tape, and a gag covering his mouth. Attached to his chest was a sign that said **"BEHIND YOU, IDIOT."**

"Yeah," I said as I dropped the disguised voice, "not exactly." As he turned around, I delivered a kick to the balls and slammed his head into the wall. I then proceeded to tape him up to the ceiling next to Murphy, attaching a sign that said **"I'M WITH STUPID"** to both of them. "Heh, classic."

Dropping down to the ground next to me, the orchid and green armored Freelancer walked up angrily and aimed a gun at me. "Alright, you have ten seconds to explain who you are and what you're doing here."

Ah, Agent South Dakota- or South, for short- one of the more...temperamental members of Project Freelancer. Turning to face her, I replied "I have orders to make sure you and your squad don't get killed."

"On who's authority?"

"Doctor Leonard Church. Director of Project Freelancer." A moment later, she reluctantly put away her gun. "Appreciate you not shooting me."

"Just don't give me a reason to, and we're good."

"Fair enough."

Bringing a hand up to her helmet, South asked "Hey, we clear?"

_"Yeah, you're clear but watch your corners. This smoke is good for cover, but it's playing hell with my thermals."_

And there's the other half of the Dakota siblings: Agent North Dakota- a.k.a. North- South's twin brother and the more level-headed and friendly of the two. "Bet the fact that you're in the cold isn't helping either, huh?" I jokingly replied.

_"...Uh, South, who was that and how did he get our frequency?"_

"Apparently, the Director didn't trust us enough to get the job done," South replied with a bitter tone, "so he sent someone to keep an eye on us."

_"Man, where's the trust?"_

"I hear you there, Agent North."

_"So, what exactly should we call you?"_

"For now, you can call me M," I replied. Rubbing my arms together, I continued "I could tell you more, but I'd rather wait until after we get out of the freaking cold."

"Fair enough," South relented. "You **better** have good answers, though. What's the time, North?"

_"Don't worry about the time. Worry about the objective. Next patrol is in twenty seconds."_

"Huh, I'll be gone before that." She ran off as she said that, leaving me to catch up to her.

_"Okay, slow down, South. Set your motion trackers."_

South hops down onto a soldier's back and kills him, taking his weapon in the process. As I move the body out of sight, she said "Takes too long."

_"So does getting caught,"_ North countered. _"Set your trackers."_

"Relax, Agent North," I said. "I have mine set, so we're golden. Besides, I have a feeling she wouldn't set them anyway." As I said this, South and I entered a building that was teeming with guards.

_"South! I do not have visual in there. I can't be your eyes if I can't see."_

"Just trust me North, I got this." South and I sneaked past the guards as she said that, though not before I left a little surprise for the poor saps. Noticing what I did, she asked "What's that?"

"Little surprise for our friends here," I responded with a shit eating grin as I uploaded something into the computers. "Set them all over the facility. They won't appreciate it, but they definitely won't be complaining about the cold once these go off. Plus, I always wanted to plant a virus.

"Nice," South said with a chuckle.

_"South, talk to me."_

"Not right now North," South whispered. We made our way to a computer terminal, obviously what South was looking for. "I see the objective, going to initiate transfer." South slid a data key into a machine, leaving me to stand guard.

_"While it's loading, **set your goddamn tracker.** There's bound to be some...South I've got something odd on thermal. Two small dots."_

"Come on, come on."

Noticing my HUD, I said "Uh, South? I think we're about to have-" As I said this, the door opened behind us to reveal a soldier carrying two cups of coffee. Both cups with the logo "Charon Industries" on them.

_'Mental Note: make life hell for Malcom Hargrove when I get to Chorus.'_

"...Company," I trailed off as I reached for Avalon as South aimed her gun at the soldier. He noticed an alarm lever next to him, looking back and forth between the lever and us.

"Don't. Even. **Think** about it," South warned.

Unfortunately, the soldier thought he could get away with it and ran to the alarm. South quickly shot him, causing the soldier's body to fall towards the alarm.

"Ah, shit. It's about to get loud."

I managed to catch the body, mere inches away from impact with the alarm. Gently bringing the body down to the floor, I let out a sigh of relief alongside South. "Man," I chuckled, "that was a close one."

"You're telling me," South agreed. "Nice reflexes."

"Years of practice. Never been so grateful to have skills like that before."

Noticing the transfer was complete, South took out the data key as she said "Hey, you ever thought of putting those skills to good use?"

"That's why I'm here."

"I meant- you know what, we'll talk later," South said as she dropped the matter. "Right now, let's get out of-"

She was cut off as the alarms blared. We noticed another guard at a different alarm lever, just as South unloaded her clip at the poor bastard. "Well, there goes the element of surprise," I noted.

"Damn it," South muttered. "North!"

_"On my way! Meet me at the helipad for extraction."_

"Roger. Might need a minute." As she said this, I punched two incoming guards with _Equinox,_ the explosive punches knocking them out cold. If it weren't for the situation, South would've let herself be too stunned at my shotgun gauntlets to do anything else. "May I-"

"DNA coded, they only work for me."

"Damn." South and I ran past three guards, with South quickly killing two while I knocked out the third with a roundhouse kick.. She jumped off a platform, only to be cornered by three more soldiers. I fired at them with _Equinox_ as I descended at them, knocking them flat on their asses as South ran at them, kicking two backward and shooting one in the head. I punched one of the remaining soldiers and broke his leg, tossing him towards the other remaining soldier and kicking him in the face, smashing them both right into a locker.

South, ended up surrounded once again, before a soldier wearing violet and green armor swooped in and shot a few of the soldiers with his sniper rifle. Said soldier being North, he then fired his SMG right into a soldier's stomach, performing what I thought to be one of the most bad-ass kills I'd ever seen in _Red vs. Blue._

Knocking one of the soldiers out with the pommel of _Masamune,_ I called out "Thanks for dropping in!"

Hitting one of the soldiers in the head with a shotgun, North replied "Well, I was in the neighborhood. Though I'd check in on you guys."

"Shotgun!" South called out.

Cocking said weapon, he then tossed it to South. "Catch!"

South caught the shotgun and decapitated a soldier with it, spraying blood everywhere. "Thanks!"

"Where's my shotgun?" I playfully asked as I K. a guard with a sleeper hold.

"Sorry, kid," South replied with the same tone I used, "maybe next time."

As we ran forward, I called out "I'm holding you to that." Barely dodging a sniper round, the three of us took cover as a sniper continued to shoot at us. "Sniper, top of that building!" I called out.

"Switch on my mark," said North. "Sync?"

**South:** "Sync!"

**Me:** "Sync!"

"Mark!"

The three of us switched positions as South grabs a soldier's body for cover, while I stayed right behind her. "We're moving!"

Firing at the sniper, North called out "Go go go!" South and I ran to the building where the sniper was station, South using the body as a shield as I fired rounds with Avalon to keep the sniper from staying in one spot, thus unable to take a shot at us. "Watch your left!"

South threw the corpse right at one of the soldiers, which was further launched after I used the railing as a launch pad, jumped up to the body, and kicked it right at the nearest bunch of soldiers (effectively knocking them out cold) While I did that, North and South managed to shoot down the sniper, along with many other soldiers.

"Get the door," I said as I fired concussive rounds at the soldiers, "We'll hold them off."

As the door opened, South said "We're good, let's move." The three of us passed through the door and ran to the landing pad, executing/knocking out every soldier in their way. We finally reached the landing pad, only to find ourselves surrounded by the Insurrectionists on all sides.

"Oh come on!" South exclaimed.

"Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire, huh?" North remarked.

"I think I can take on about thirty of them," I said. "You?"

"I'd say fifty," South countered.

"Save your jokes until after we get out of this?" the brother asked.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is our extraction?!"

"I swear to the Multiverse, I don't know why I sign up for shit like this," I muttered to myself.

**"Attention, assholes!"** the apparent leader of this group yelled out. **"Stand down, you are surrounded! Give us the data file now!"**

"Yeah, here's a better idea!" I called out. "You let us go without a fight, and you all get to go home alive!"

Judging by the sounds of their safeties going off, I don't think they liked my suggestion.

"Any **more** bright ideas, kid?" the woman asked sarcastically.

Noticing one of the "soldiers" moving to take the others out, I smirked and said "Yeah, actually: kick some ass."

**(Play "Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Deadpool")**

At that moment, the "guard" attacked a few of the soldiers before grabbing the turret, using it to shoot at the support beams. As the platform and guards fell into their cold, watery grave, the three of us started shooting at the rest of the Insurrectionists around us. "Son of a bitch, it's her," North muttered.

"What?" South asked in surprise. "What's she doing here?"

"Obviously, to save us in case things went tits up," I commented. "Which, apparently, it did."

The "soldier" back-flipped off the platform she was on and landed in front of us. Her armor then changed from black to a light-blue color as she slowly stood back up. Yes, this "guard" was none other than Agent Carolina, current Number 1 in Project Freelancer and martial arts expert. Doesn't help her enemies that she has one hell of a temper, either. "Okay," Carolina began, "my turn."

At that point, all hell broke loose. The four of us were just laying waste to these clowns, as they prayed for salvation that wouldn't come. I, in particular, was running around the pad and leaping from soldier to soldier, either punching them with _Equinox,_ shooting them with _Avalon,_ or cutting off limbs with _Masamune_ (though the wounds were cauterized, of course). It was chaos, pure and simple.

Duncan would've been so proud of me right now.

As I landed back on the platform, I managed to catch South kicking two soldiers off the platform, who were too busy arguing over who got to use a specific rifle, with one arguing it was his "good luck rifle." She was too preoccupied to notice the Demo Man getting onto the turret, though I managed to hit him right in the face with a concussive round. Noticing what I did, South said "Thanks for the save."

"You can thank me over dinner," I replied with a smile, kicking one of the soldiers in the balls.

"That a date?" she asked as she shot one of the soldiers.

Another got hit in the face with the butt of_ Avalon._ "Is it?" I asked.

Beneath her helmet, South's eyes gained a look of interest. "Hope it is."

"Then its a date."

"Heads up!" North cried out as he pushed us out of the way, just in time to take a few of the shots aimed at us. South and I managed to pull him into cover, right before I rushed out to knock out the guys who shot at us.

I ran into Carolina on my way there, punching one of the soldiers in the gut. "Who exactly are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Call me M for now, miss Carolina," I replied, slamming _Masamune_ into a goon's groin. As he fell clutching his pride, I continued "I'm here to help. Kill count?"

"Pretty high up," she responded. "You?"

"My guys are knocked out, but its higher than yours."

That sparked her competitive spirit. "That so?" she inquired as she slammed her feet into a soldier's head.

Knocking another out, I asked "You calling me a liar?"

"Just wondering," she responded, trying to sound uninterested. A bullet whizzed by her head, causing her to take cover. "You got a plan?"

Though she couldn't see behind my helmet, I sported a grin as I pulled out a detonator switch. "In a manner of speaking."

One press of the button later, a few explosions resounded across the facility as the rest soldiers were taken out. Carolina, North and South could only stare in wonder as they saw the soldiers struggling to get out of a mountain of bright red wool, specially designed to hold someone caught inside until I deactivated it.

**(End "Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Deadpool")**

I looked appreciatively at the sight before me, sighing in content as I said "It's a work of art."

North couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "You are something else. You know that, right?"

"Yep. By the way, Carolina?" Turning her attention to me, I continued "My count **definitely** beats yours."

South chuckled at that, causing Carolina to brush past her in annoyance. "Okay, Four Seven Niner, we're clear for pick up."

_"Copy that, Carolina. Nice job, by the way, whoever did that."_ A Pelican dropship flew in at that point, the bay doors opening up.

"You're late," Carolina stated.

"Ah well," Four Seven Niner said offhandedly. "You can take it out of my tip."

"You get tipped?" I asked.

"HA! I wish."

"Really? Not even a cent?"

"Okay, enough with the small talk," Carolina interrupted. "Who exactly are you?"

With a sigh, I took off my helmet, revealing my spiky blond hair and sapphire sunglasses. With a slight smile, I responded "Well, if I did well enough on this mission, then you can call me Agent Massachusetts."

Everyone was surprised at that. "You're a Freelancer?!" North asked in shock.

"Not yet," I responded. "But I will be, if this mission has anything to say about it."

Carolina pulled off her helmet, revealing her beautiful red hair tied in a ponytail, piercing green eyes, and a slight smirk. "Well, with a little practice- and a bit more seriousness- you'd **barely** pass off as one."

"You giving him a challenge?" North teased.

"Its called advice, North," the redhead replied.

"Potato, pot-"

***BOOM!***

**"Son of a bitch!"** I exclaimed, looking back at the smoldering remains of the facility. I couldn't believe I forgot about that part.

"What the hell?!" South cried out. "What happened?!"

"Don't look at me," Carolina replied. "Something must've caught fire thanks to all that wool."

Sighing to myself, I leaned back for the rest of the ride as the others talked about what could've caused the explosion. All I could think about was that from here on out, things would be getting interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Not a bad first chapter, if I do say so myself.<strong>

**Again, I'm writing this story to serve as background for "Red vs. Blue with Multiverser: The Blood Gulch Chronicles." That means there may also be some mentions of this story in "Blood Gulch Chronicles," as well as some spoilers for this story (though those will be a bit rare. I think).  
><strong>

**Anyway, please leave a review or comment. BUT NO FLAMES!**

**Until next time, ShepardisaBOSS is signing out.**


End file.
